A Dark Love
by Sasshi Ken
Summary: Sebuah kisah dua manusia. Sebuah cinta yang tumbuh, dalam lingkaran kebencian. Bisakah mereka mempertahankannya? / Orangtuamu yang menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuhmu/Kau harus mengajariku/Aku tak ingin menjadi pecundang!/Sumimansen Naruto-kun/ CANON/ Dark!NaruHina /RnR?
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1 : Prologue**_

Senja telah datang. Para siswa akademi ninja bergerombolan keluar dari ruang kelas mereka masing-masing. Ya, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi. Para orang tua 'calon ninja' ini segera menjemput anak-anak mereka dengan senyuman. Pertanyaan basi seperti 'belajar apa hari ini', 'bagaimana sekolahnya', atau 'dapat nilai berapa tadi' dilontarkan mereka. Sang anak-anakpun menjawabnya dengan berbagai macam jawaban dan ekspresi.

Tak terkecuali dengan bocah berambut kuning satu ini. Bocah laki-laki ini pulang tanpa dijemput oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ya, tanpa orang tua. Ia ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya. Jangankan pernah melihat, merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanyapun belum pernah dirasakannya. Jika mengingat hal ini, hatinya terasa pedih.

Tak terasa, kini ia sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya. Segera ia mengambil kunci dari saku dan membuka pintu apartemennya. Dalam hati, ia berharap ada seseorang di dalam yang akan mengatakan 'Okaeri' saat dia masuk, ada makanan hangat yang telah tersedia dan tinggal dimakannya, ocehan seseorang yang menanyakan bagaimana di sekolahnya.

Mustahil.

Sebesar apapun keinginannya, semua itu takkan pernah terjadi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ia segera melangkah masuk ke apartemennya dan menangis dalam diam. Ya, untuk kesekian kalinya, Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang kita ceritakan tadi, harus menerima kenyataan pahit di dunia _fana'_ ini.

.

.

.

**A DARK LOVE**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE**

**WARNING : ALTERNATIVE REALITY, CANON, OUT OF CHARACTER, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW...DON'T LIKE? DON'T JUDGE ME :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bermata lavender ini terjatuh lagi. Latihan yang diberikan dari ayahnya, tak bisa dilakukan olehnya. Beberapa kali ia terjatuh, dan banyak memar dan luka di tubuhnya. Hyuuga Hinata-nama gadis ini-, hanya bisa merintih pelan.

"Kau terlalu lemah Hinata," ucap ayahnya, yang memiliki warna mata yang sama dengannya dengan nada kekecewaan. Hyuuga Hiashi, sudah tak memiliki harapan lagi kepada putri sulungnya untuk menjadi pewaris ketua klan selanjutnya. Sudah berapa kali latihan demi latihan diberikan,

"Maaf, _chichi-ue_..." ucapnya parau. Air mata mulai keluar dari mata cantiknya. Ia merasa bersalah, tak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga kepadanya.

Hiashi sudah bosan mendengar permintaan maaf putri sulungnya. Putri sulungnya ini terlalu lembut.

"Bahkan, kau lebih lemah dari adikmu sendiri. Kurasa kau memang tidak pantas untuk menjadi penerus ayah. Lebih baik aku lebih fokus melatih Hanabi,"

JLEB.

Hatinya menjadi pedih dan sakit mendengar ucapan ayahnya tadi. Apa sebegitu lemahnya kah dia di depan ayahnya? Padahal ia selalu berusaha keras, namun Hinata tetaplah Hinata. Ia takkan pernah bisa seperti adiknya yang lebih kuat darinya. Mati-matian ia menahan air matanya yang akan segera keluar.

"Ayah ingin mencari adikmu," sebelum melangkah pergi, Hiashi mengatakan sesuatu. "Pikirkanlah kelemahan dirimu sendiri, aku tak mau repot-repot mengurusimu lagi,"

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Hiashi segera meninggalkan Hinata di _dojo_ Hyuuga. Keheningan segera menyelimuti suasan _dojo_ ini. Sampai sang gadis mengeluarkan suaranya.

_"Chichi-ue_...Kenapa?" Tangis Hinatapun pecah. Air mata mengalir deras melewati pipi _chubby_nya. Gadis ini menangis pilu. Meskipun dilahirkan dari klan terhormat di Konoha, tak menjamin ia mendapat kasih sayang. Ayahnya pilih kasih, lebih memperhatikan adiknya ketimbang dia. Bersikap dingin kepadanya. Seolah-olah ia merasa, ia hidup tanpa orang tua.

.

.

.

"Ayah, aku mau es krim itu,"

"Baiklah, tapi pakai uangmu ya!"

"Apaa? Kalau begitu aku tak jadi beli!"

"Hei, ayah Cuma bercanda. Jangan cemberut gitu dong!"

"Hehe, jadi, es krimnya dibelikan ayah kan?"

"Beli 10 es krim untukmu, tak masalah kok buat ayah,"

Pemandangan itu, pemandangan antara seorang ayah dan anak. Membuat Naruto iri. Tak hanya pemandangan itu, tapi pemandangan semua keluarga yang sedang bersenang-senang di taman Konoha ini. Ia sangat ingin merasakan hangatnya sebuah keluarga.

"Ibu, lihat dia deh. Kok dia gak pergi sama orang tuanya?"

"Jangan lihat dia nak. Dan jangan berteman dengannya. Dia itu tak baik. Karena itu orang tuanya pergi meninggalkannya,"

"Berarti dia nakal? Ryu gak mau main sama anak nakal!"

"Memang seharusnya begitu nak!"

Sindiran dan ejekan datang bertubi-tubi kepadanya. Meskipun ia sudah memilih ayunan yang jauh dari keramaian, tetap saja pandangan sinis dari orang lain mengarah padanya.

Perlahan ia mulai membenci dunia ini, mengapa dunia begitu tak adil padanya? Kenapa orang lain masih bisa tersenyum, sementara ia harus menangis. Ia ingin membalas perbuatan orang-orang kepadanya.

Namun pemikiran tersebut ditepis jauh oleh Naruto. Ia tak ingin menjadi jahat. Ia ingin menjadi Hokage dan diakui oleh penduduk desa. Dan seorang Hokage tidak boleh punya sifat yang jahat. Itulah yang dikatakan Sandaime Hokage kepadanya.

.

.

.

Dalam rangka mempererat hubungan desa dengan klan Hyuuga, malam ini diadakan pertemuan klan Hyuuga dengan petinggi desa dan klan lain. Pertemuan dilangsungkan di kediaman Klan Hyuuga. Beberapa _bunke _Hyuuga sibuk mengurus perlengkapan acara. Sedangkan para _souke _sibuk menerima tamu undangan yang datang.

Begitu pula dengan gadis berambut ungu ini. Hinata kini tengah merapikan _yukata_nya. Senyum manis kini terpasang di bibirnya untuk menyambut tamu yang datang di depan gerbang. Acara memang belum dimulai, tetapi para tamu sudah banyak yang datang.

"Jadi kamu anaknya Hiashi-san ya?" tanya seseorang pada Hinata.

"Ya. Saya Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal," jawab Hinata sambil membungkukkan kepala.

Orang yang bertanya tadi hanya ber'oh' ria dan segera masuk ke dalam bersama rekan-rekannya di belakang. Beberapa rekannya memandang Hinata sejenak yang berada di belakang mereka. Hinata yang merasa ada yang memandanginya segera memalingkan wajah ke arah orang yang melihatnya. Merasa ketahuan, orang-orang yang memandang Hinata segera mengalihkan mukanya.

"Jadi dia ya, si sulung Hyuuga," ujar seorang wanita yang berada di gerombolan tadi. Hinata dapat menangkap suara tersebut samar-samar.

"Aku dengar dia pewaris klan Hyuuga," tambah seorang pria.

"Tapi, katanya dia terlalu lemah. Hiashi saja sampai menyerah mendidiknya dan fokus pada adiknya,"

"Dia itu terlalu lembut. Makanya jadi lemah,"

"Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan,"

"Aku merasa dia bukan anggota klan Hyuuga,"

Sakit.

Ya, Hinata terlalu sakit mendengarnya. Ia tak mendengar lagi apa yang mereka katakan. Ujung pakaian yukatanya diremasnya dengan kuat. Namun, ia mencoba untuk tegar. Ia tak ingin terlihat lemah lagi. Ia harus memasang topeng senyuman manisnya itu lagi.

.

.

Selama acara, banyak tamu yang memuji bungsu Hyuuga. Yang membuat Hiashi bangga terhadap Hanabi. Lalu bagaimana dengan si sulung? Hiashi tak tahu apa pendapat orang terhadap Hinata. Namun, hanya Hinatalah yang tahu pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya. Pandangan tak suka, meremehkannya, dan lain-lain.

Perlahan ia mulai membenci dunia ini, mengapa dunia begitu tak adil padanya? Kenapa orang lain masih bisa tersenyum bangga, sementara ia harus menutup diri dengan senyuman palsu. Ia ingin membalas perbuatan orang-orang kepadanya.

Tapi, dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Bahkan ayahnya sendiri tak menganggapnya. Ia hanya bisa menangis, menangis dalam diam.

.

_Dua kisah manusia, yang baru berusia sembilan tahun. Harus merasakan, apa itu sakit hati..._

_._

_._

"Maaf...Aku tidak sengaja," ucap gadis itu yang sedang menunduk dari ketiga anak laki-laki yang marah padanya. Hinata berlari-lari kecil hingga menabrak ketiga laki-laki yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya di depannya dan menumpahkan _ramen cup _yang dimakan ketiga laki-laki ini. Membuat yang tertabrak marah.

"Maaf saja? Itu tak cukup!" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang diketahui bernama Ruki.

"Ya, kau harus menggantinya!" teriak seseorang yang lebih gendut dari temannya.

"Hei, kau dari Klan Hyuuga itu kan? Klan yang dihormati itu?" tanya seseorang yang tinggi.

"I...iya" jawab Hinata takut-takut.

PLAAAKKKK

Suara nyaring tamparan itu terdengar kuat. Ya, anak yang tinggi tadi, menampar pipi kiri Hinata dengan kuat. Membuat si pemilik pipi kesakitan dan memegang pipi yang ditampar tadi.

"Sa...sakiitt. Aku mi..minta ma..af..." ucap Hinata menahan rasa sakit di pipinya yang memerah karena tamparan tadi.

"Shu, apa yang kamu lakukan? Kenapa kamu menamparnya? Kita kan hanya minta uang ganti rugi saja," ucap laki-laki gendut itu pada temannya.

"Aku hanya memastikan seberapa kuat klan Hyuuga itu, Yunda. Apa dia juga salah satu dari mereka yang kuat," jawab Shu-nama anak tersebut-.

"Ya, aku setuju dengan idemu," ucap Ruki. Ia mulai memukul perut Hinata, menjambak rambutnya, menampar, mencekik, dan lain-lain yang membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"To...tolong..Hiks...Jangan sa...sakiti akkkuu..." permintaan Hinata tak dihiraukan oleh mereka.

"Dia lemah sekali," komentar Shu.

Hinata tak bisa melawan. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa sakit. Ia hanya berharap ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

"BERHENTI!JANGAN SAKITI DIA!"

Teriakan seseorang itu sukses membuat aktivitas ketiga berandalan kecil itu terhenti. Hinata dan ketiga laki-laki itu melihat ke arah asal suara itu. Suara cempreng anak laki-laki di belakang mereka.

"Heh, rupanya kau si monster," ucap Yunda-anak yang bertubuh gemuk itu- pada bocah tadi.

"Namaku Naruto! Bukan monster!" teriaknya dengan amarah. Ya, dia muak dengan panggilan monster oleh orang-orang kepadanya. Ia tak mengerti, semengerikankah dirinya bagi orang lain sehingga dipanggil monster?

"Naruto atau monster, itu sama saja, SAMPAH!" hina Shu padanya.

"Apa maumu ke sini hah?" tanya Ruki meremehkan. "Kau ingin menjadi pahlawan yang menolong gadis ini?"

Naruto sudah tak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. Tangannya yang terkepal seolah tak sabar untuk memukul wajah brengsek mereka.

"Jangan hanya berani pada perempuan. Kalau kalian berani, lawan aku!" tantangnya pada mereka. Meskipun dalam hati, ia tak yakin bisa melawan mereka, namun semangatnya yang berlebih membuatnya yakin bisa melawan mereka.

HIIAAAAAHHH!

Tinjuannya meleset. Tangannya yang terkepal dengan mudah ditangkap Shu. Shu dengan segera memelintir pergelangan tangan Naruto yang ditangkapnya.

"Auuuwww!"

Hinata tak tega melihat seseorang melindunginya sampai harus menjadi korban. Sekuat tenaga ia meneriakkan 'berhenti' namun tak digubris oleh mereka.

"Hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu, bocah?!"

Naruto tak menyerah, sesegera mungkin ia menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Shu. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk menendang perut mereka. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Tendangan itu tak mempan bagi mereka. Sekuat tenaga ia gunakan untuk melawan mereka, namun dengan mudah mereka menangkap serangan itu.

"Sudah capek bocah?!" tanya Ruki padanya. Naruto kini terengah-engah. "Kalau begitu, giliran kami yang menghajarmu!"

BUAAGGHHH

Tinjuan mereka di pipi Naruto sangat kuat. Naruto sampai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Tak hanya sampai itu, mereka menyanyat kulit tangan kiri Naruto dengan kunai dari kantong belakangnya. Walaupun tipis, itu tetap terasa sakit. Bahkan author sudah tak sanggup lagi mendeskripsikan apa yang mereka lakukan :P

"Ber...Berhenti!" teriakkan lemah Hinata menggema di dalam hutan ini. Yang sekarang Hinata lihat, adalah pemuda berambut kuning yang jatuh tersungkur dengan banyak darah yang keluar, namun pemuda itu tak menyerah. Mati-matian ia bangkit menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hinata-sama!" panggilan seseorang kepada Hinata. "Hinata-sama tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ko-san," jawab Hinata kepada Hyuuga Ko, bunke yang menjadi pengawal Hinata. Ya, sore ini ia sibuk mencari majikannya yang entah kemana pergi. Suara teriakan Hinata tadi seolah menjadi petunjuk untuk menemukan Hinata.

"Ko-san, tolong anak laki-laki itu," pinta Hinata kepada pelayannya sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki bermata biru safir yang sudah lelah. Ketiga anak lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tadi telah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ko segera melihat orang yang diminta Hinata untuk ditolong. Ko seperti mengenal ciri-ciri anak itu.

_Bocah Kyuubi?Apa maunya dia ke sini? _Tanya Ko dalam hati_._

"Maaf Hinata-sama. Tujuanku ke sini adalah mencarimu, bukan menolong anak itu," balas Ko pada Hinata. Mengapa Ko tidak mau menolong Naruto? Karena beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia masih ingat pesan Hiashi kepadanya.

_Jangan pernah dekatkan anakku untuk bergaul dengan Bocah Kyuubi itu!_

Itulah pesan yang disampaikan Hiashi kepadanya. Ko segera menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, membiarkan pertarungan itu tetap terjadi.

"Ta...tapi Ko, dia..." Hinata memandang sekilas anak laki-laki itu dengan iba.

"Maaf Hinata-sama," setelah ucapan terakhir itu, Ko segera berlari meninggalakan keempat anak laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure. Para penduduk mengawali hari mereka. Begitupula dengan calon-calon ninja di masa depan. Para murid akademi ini datang dengan cepat ke akademi. Mereka sudah tak sabar untuk belajar. Apa gerangan yang membuat mereka semangat? Tentu, hari ini mereka akan berada di kelas baru. Seperti kenaikan kelas, siswa-siswi dalam satu kelas akan diacak. Sepertinya mereka sudah tak sabaran bertemu teman-teman baru.

Hinata, juga tak mau ketinggalan. Setelah ia menemui namanya di dalam daftar nama yang dipasang di tiap pintu kelas, ia segera masuk ke kelas barunya. Di dalam, ia melihat banyak murid-murid yang berkenalan, mengoceh, dan diam. Hinata memilih untuk diam dan segera duduk, karena pada dasarnya sifat gadis ini pemalu dan pendiam.

Bel pelajaranpun dimulai. Para siswa segera duduk di bangkunya dan menunggu _sensei _yang akan mengajar mereka. Pintupun terbuka. Tampak seorang laki-laki berbadan tegap dengan bekas luka yang melintang di hidungnya. Guru inipun memperkenalkan dirinya lagi, meskipun seluruh anak-anak akademi sudah tahu nama pria itu. Pria yang mengikat rambutnyapun mengucapkan selamat dan mengatakan kalimat pengantar kepada mereka yang sudah naik tingkat. Setelah itu, Iruka-nama pria ini- mulai mengabsen murid satu per satu.

"Nara Shikamaru!"

"Hadir sensei," jawab anak itu sambil menguap lebar. Kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Hn," anak itu menjawab dengan singkat dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Yang anehnya, satu kata itu membuat beberapa murid perempuan di sana menjerit dan histeris.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

"..."

"Apa ada disini yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto?" tanya Iruka kepada murid-murid. Namun tak ada yang menjawab sampai...

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja menggeser pintu dengan kuat. Anak itu segera berjalan tanpa merasa bersalah dan...mengupil ._.

"Nak, apa kau tida..." tanya Iruka yang terputus oleh Naruto

"Perkenalkan! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku akan menjadi hokage! Hokage yang lebih kuat dari hokage sebelumnya! Jika kalian ingin meminta bantuanku, temui saja aku di Ichiraku Ramen. Karena ramen adalah sesuatu yang saaaangggaaat enak dan ichiraku adalah tempatnya!" teriak bocah itu tanpa mengetahui seseorang di belakangnya sudah menggeram kesal.

"Jadi, kau Naruto? Apa kau tidak tahu jam berapa masuk akademi?" tanya Iruka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jam delapan," kata anak itu santai sambil membuang upilnya sembarangan.

"Lalu, kenapa kau datang jam 08.15?" tanya guru itu dengan kesal.

"Yahh, aku...kesiangan. Hehe," jawab anak itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sengaja.

Ya, bocah berambut pirang ini sengaja bangun kesiangan agar ia bisa terlambat. Alasannya simpel. Ia ingin diperhatikan orang lain. Dengan dihukum, orang-orang akan melihatnya dan menjadi pusat perhatian. Walaupun ia harus menanggung malu.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menghukummu. Tapi, mengingat untuk menjadi shinobi, kau melanggar aturan kedisiplinan shinobi. Karena itu, silahkan keluar sampai jam istirahat!" teriak Iruka. Alasannya yang tidak ingin menghukum anak itu, adalah karena ia mengetahui latar belakang Naruto dari cerita Sandaime Hokage. Tentu saja ia tak ingin membuatnya menderita. Namun ia memilih tetap menghukumnya agar Naruto bisa berubah menjadi lebih baik.

"Haahh...Sensei payah!" kata Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Huuuuu!" seluruh muridpun berteriak mengejek Naruto. Dan dibalas dengan ekspresi "wekk!" sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Tanpa disadari oleh orang lain, Hinata menatap Naruto intens dari kejauhan. Bukan karena masalah terlambatnya. Melainkan karena wajah anak itu, sama dengan wajah anak yang menolongnya kemarin-kemarin. Apalagi tangan sebelah kiri Naruto diperban, sama dengan tangan anak yang menolongnya kemarin. Dimana tangan sebelah kiri anak itu disayat.

Pelajaranpun dilanjutkan oleh Iruka. Dan semua murid dengan seksama memperhatikan sensei di depannya.

.

.

.

Bel istirahatpun berbunyi. Seluruh murid segera berhamburan keluar dan bermain. Tak terkecuali dengan Hinata. Ia berusaha mencari Naruto untuk berterima kasih. Setelah berusaha mencari, akhirnya ia menemukan anak itu. Naruto sedang bersandar pada sebuah pohon di lapangan sambil menatap langit. Hinata segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Emm... Na...Naruto-kun," panggil gadis lavender itu pelan.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis di depannya. "Eh, rupanya kamu. Kamu yang kemarin itu kan?" tanyanya. Gadis Hyuuga itu segera duduk di samping Naruto.

"Etto...Aku mau berterima kasih. Terima kasih atas pertolongnya," kata gadis itu. "Ma...maaf sudah me..repotkanmu," Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Ia merasa bersalah kepada laki-laki di depannya.

"Hehe, gak apa-apa kok. Lagipula aku tak suka kalau ada orang lain yang seenaknya menganggu seseorang," jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya. "Hei, kamu belum berkenalan. Namamu siapa?"

Hinatapun menjawab dengan malu-malu. "A...aku Hyuuga Hi...Hinata. Sa...salam kenal,"

Laki-laki itupun ber'oh' ria. Suasana kembali hening, sampai Naruto mengangkat pembicaraan lagi. "Hei, Hinata. Kamu tidak main bersama temanmu?" tanya Naruto.

"Etto, aku malu untuk ber...berkenalan," gadis itu menundukkan kembali wajahnya. 'Gadis ini memang pemalu'. Itulah yang dipikirkan uzumaki kecil ini. Tetu saja, berbicara dengan teman sebaya saja sampai menunduk serendah itu.

"Naruto-kun sendiri, ti..tidak main?" tanya gadis itu balik. Setelah ditanya seperti itu, giliran Naruto yang kembali menunduk dalam. Apa ia harus menceritakannya? Ia takut, kehilangan teman barunya.

"Hei, Lihat! Si Hyuuga itu bermain dengan bocah brengsek itu!" teriak seseorang pada temannya. Beberapa temannya memandang sebentar ke arah Naruto dan Hinata berada.

"Apa? Kupikir bocah aneh itu tak akan mempunyai teman,"

"Hyuuga itu hanya kasihan padanya. HAHAHA!"

Setelah itu, beberapa anak tadi segera pergi meninggalakan mereka berdua dengan tawa meremehkan.

"Itulah alasannya, aku...tak memiliki teman,"

Setelah itu, laki-laki beriris biru safir ini menunduk diam. Hinata yang melihat hal ini merasa tidak enak karena sudah menyinggung perasaan Naruto. Ia ingin memperbaiki suasana lagi seperti sedia kala.

"Ma..maaf. A..aku tak bermaksud begitu. A...aku hanya..."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto singkat yang makin membuat Hinata semakin tidak enak.

"A..aku ingin menjadi te..temanmu!" ucap Hinata dengan lantang yang membuat Naruto bangkit dari menunduknya. Apa? Tidak mungkin ada anak perempuan yang mau berteman dengannya. Selama ini, Naruto hanya memiliki satu teman, yaitu Sasuke. Itupun Sasuke bersikap dingin dan cuek terhadapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kamu tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Dalam hati, Naruto merasa sangat senang karena ada seseorang yang mau menjadi temannya. Dan di sisi lain, ia merasa tak ingin membuat susah dan mempersulit Hinata karena berteman dengannya.

"Tentu saja," ucap Hinata dengan pasti sambil menganggukkan kepala. Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

_"Arigatou_,"

.

_Ini bukanlah akhir cerita yang indah_

_Tetapi, awal cerita tentang kehidupan_

_Yang tak diketahui,_

_Akan berakhir indah atau menyedihkan,_

_._

_._

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

**Bacotan Author**

Oalah, fic macam apa ini? Mungkin masih gaje karena baru prolog. Ken juga gak tau, dilanjutin atau enggak. Soalnya Ken sibuk di dunia permuridan-_-. Mohon review dan keluarin uneg-unegnya ^^ Masalah canonnya, Gomen lagi karena Ken gak terlalu ngikutin animenya yang awal-awal.(waktu itu belum NaVers Sejathe :P) Masalah genrenya, Ken gak taujuga. Oh ya, beda hurt/comfort ama angst apa?

Ken ngambil latar canon yang alternative reality. Jadi ceritanya nanti, Naru ama Hina bakal berada dalam kegelapan. Muahahaha -_- (Ken suka kalau tentang kegelapannya :v)Gimana gimananya, tunggu aja...

Oh ya, buat fict Ken sebelumnya (Flying Get) Ken minta maaf sama readers. Padahal di kompi udah Ken cek, tapi pas mindahin ke tab(cause Ken ol di tab) kalimatnya pada hilang entah kemana. Pencuri sial! *mojokditepikasur

Oke, kayaknya segitu aja bacotan Ken ama fict ini. Arigatou and Jaa Ne! *sfx:Poff!


	2. Hampa

_**Chapter 2 : Hampa**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan istirahat makan siang. Para murid segera pergi ke meja kantin dan mengambil makanan mereka yang disediakan oleh juru masak kantin. Mereka mengantri dengan tertib dan mengambil porsi sesuai kebutuhan mereka.

Begitu pula dengan gadis Hyuuga satu ini. Tak banyak dan tak juga sedikit. Gadis kecil ini segera menyumpit makanannya dan melahapnya. Layaknya putri bangsawan yang terdidik, kunyahannya begitu halus bahkan nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hei, apa aku boleh duduk disini?" seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata. Hinata meletakkan kembali makanan yang disumpitnya dan melihat ke arah asal suara tersebut. Oh, ternyata Naruto. Hinata segera mengiyakan dengan mengangguk kemudian Naruto duduk di depannya.

"Ke...kenapa Naruto-kun tidak makan bersama Sa...sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan.

"Yah, kau lihat saja di sana. Perempuan-perempuan itu mengganggu saja," Naruto segera menunjukkan tempat Sasuke dengan tangannya. Terlihat banyak anak perempuan yang datang mendekati Sasuke dan menawarkan makanan dan kue-kuean pada Sasuke, meskipun ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Na...naruto-kun sudah mengerjakan PR geografi?" tanya Hinata. Pelajaran geografi? Tentu saja, sebagai seorang shinobi mereka harus mempelajari pendidikan tentang ilmu kebumian ini. Tentang desa-desa dan negara di dunia ini, struktur tanahnya, iklim, cuaca,dan lain-lain yang tak bisa Author ceritakan karena si Author memang tak menyukai dan payah dalam pelajaran geografi :P (CURHAT). Pelajaran geografi dimulai setelah istirahat makan siang berakhir.

"PR yang mana?" Naruto masih mencoba mengingat tugas yang mungkin belum dikerjakannya. "Ah iya, yang halaman 36 itu! Sial, aku malah tak buat!" Dan dugaan itupun menjadi benar. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Ne, Hinata. Aku tak suka pelajaran teori-teori," Hal itu memang benar karena ia lebih suka praktek daripada menghafal. "Aku ingin kabur dari pelajaran geografi hari ini,"

"Ma...maksudmu, kamu ingin bolos?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja! Dan aku ingin mengajakmu!" Jawaban Naruto itu membuat Hinata kaget. Pasalnya belum pernah ia bolos dari pelajaran.

"Ta..tapi Naruto-kun, i..itu kan tak..." Perkataan Hinata terpotong oleh Naruto.

"Ssstt, tidak ada tapi-tapian. Apa kamu tidak bosan di sini terus. Lagipula, ini aman kok!Ya!Ya! Mau ya?!" potong Naruto dan memohon dengan mata berbinar. Membuat Hinata tak tahan dan akhirnya mengangguk tanda setuju.

.

.

.

**A DARK LOVE**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**GENRE : HURT/COMFORT, ROMANCE (CHAP INI CUMAN SEDIKIT)**

**WARNING : ALTERNATIVE REALITY, CANON, OUT OF CHARACTER, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW...DON'T LIKE? DON'T JUDGE ME :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja telah tiba. Naruto dan Hinata-setelah berhasil bolos-, mereka duduk di atas tebing pahatan wajah hokage. Mereka sedang menyaksikan matahari senja yang akan segera terbenam. Warna orenpun menghiasi langit Konoha. Setelah puas dengan kegiatan bolos mereka, mulai dari makan ramen, berjalan-jalan di hutan, di sungai, dan lain-lain dengan menyenangkan. Mereka segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Mengingat sekarang adalah waktu pulang akademi.

Setelah sampai di depan rumahnya, Hinata segera masuk dengan pelan-pelan. Takut-takut kalau ayahnya mengetahui ia bolos sekolah. Ayahnya kini duduk di tengah ruang keluarga rumah. Hinata segera masuk ke kamarnya yang tak jauh dari situ, dan tak lupa memberi hormat.

"Hinata, berhenti!" panggilan, atau lebih tepatnya perintah Hiashi pada Hinata membuat gadis itu berhenti. Hinata segera berbalik menghadap ayahnya.

"Darimana saja kamu?" tanya Hiashi dengan datar.

Hinata gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan itu dan berusaha menjawab dengan tenang. "A..akademi," Jawabnya singkat.

PLAAAAKKKK

Tamparan dari tangan Hiashi mengenai pipi tembem Hinata. Hinata dengan segera menyentuh pipi yang terkena tamparan tadi.

"Darimana kau belaja berbohong, hah?" tanya Hiashi dengan tatapan menusuk. Atau jangan-jangan, dari bocah kuning itu?"

"A...apa maksud chichi-ue?" tanyanya dengan rintihan.

"Jangan berbohong Hinata. Kau bolos bersama bocah itu tadi, kan?" tanya Hiashi datar. "Aku sudah melarangmu untuk berteman dengannya, tapi kau mengacuhkan ayah,"

"Me...memangnya kena...pa kalau aku ber...teman dengan Na..naruto-kun?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala dan suara yang rendah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tentu saja, dia pengaruuh buruk bagimu. Dia hanya berandalan, dia menghancurkan desa. Dia pantas mendapatkan itu, dan dia adalah jinchu..." Hiashi segera menghentikan pembicaraannya. Nyaris saja ia keceplosan mengatakan kalau ia adalah jinchuriki Kyuubi. Meskipun Hiashi membencinya, tetap saja ia tak mau melanggar peraturan Hokage Ketiga untuk merahasiakan siapa sebenarnya Naruto.

Hinata memandang ayahnya dengan bingung. Mengapa ayahnya tidak melanjutkan perkataan tadi. "Mulai besok, aku tak mau melihat kau dan dia berteman. Jauhi dia!" perintahnya dan segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata di ruang keluarga.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Hinata!" sapa anak beriris safir itu pada Hinata yang sedang berjalan menuju akademi. Hinata menoleh sebentar pada Naruto dan membuka mulut untuk menyapanya. Namun, ia teringat perkataan ayahnya untuk menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, a..aku harus pergi," Hinatapun berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto kebingungan, tapi ia tak menganggap serius masalah itu.

Sejak pagi tadi, Hinata bersikap menjauh pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto kebingungan. Setiap ia datang mendekat, gadis itu segera pergi dan berlari.

Bel pulang akademipun berbunyi. Jika biasanya mereka pulang bersama dan berpisah di persimpangan menuju rumah Naruto, kini Hinata berlari pulang. Naruto segera berlari mengejar Hinata. Ia ingin bertanya apa sebab Hinata seperti itu.

"Oi, Hinata tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil mempercepat langkahnya. Hinata menoleh belakang dan semakin berlari cepat. Setelah sampai gerbang rumahnya, Hinata segera membuka gerbang dan menutupnya cepat. Melihat hal itu, Naruto berputus asa.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu marah. Tolong maafkan aku. Aku berjanji akan jadi teman yang baik buat kamu," Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Hinata yang masih berada di belakang gerbang itu mendengar apa yang Naruto katakan tadi. Dalam hatinya, ia mengatakan maaf pada Naruto, meskipun takkan bisa didengar oleh orangnya.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi yang cerah. Waktu bagi para siswa akademi untuk bebas dari pelajaran. Dan kini mereka bebas menggunakan waktunya untuk apa saja. Termasuk gadis bermata lavender ini yang tengah duduk di sebuah taman. Ia tengah menikmati hari yang indah ini bersama burung dan kupu-kupu yang lewat.

"Hinata!" teriak cempreng seorang anak menghentikan aktivitasnya. Kini dapat ia lihat Naruto tengah berteriak dan berlari ke arahnya sambil membawa setangkai bunga yang dipetiknya langsung.

"Hinata, maaf kalau aku berbuat salah padamu. Aku tak tahu apa salahku. Tapi, aku janji gak bakal ngulangin lagi! Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering menghindar kalau ketemu aku. Hehe, ini kubawakan bunga, semoga kamu..."

"Maaf Naruto-kun,"

"Eh?" Hal yang aneh bagi Naruto. Dia yang seharusnya minta maaf, kenapa gadis ini malah meminta maaf balik?

"Naruto-kun, a..aku rasa kita me..mang tak sepantasnya u...untuk...untuk..." jelas gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Untuk apa?" Naruto masih dengan santainya bertanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah cengiran. Tidak, jangan keluarkan cengiran itu! Hinata makin tak tega untuk mengatakannya. Ia tak ingin kebahagiaannya hilang begitu saja.

"A...aku tak ingin...ber...berteman denganmu la...lagi, Naruto-kun," sambung Hinata dengan nada pelan. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, takut melihat ekspresi Naruto.

Perlahan, senyum di wajah laki-laki itu memudar. Ia kebingungan dengan apa yang dimaksud Hinata. "Haha, kamu bercanda kan Hinata? Tidak lucu tahu!" bantah Naruto untuk menyamankan kembali suasana. Ia berharap semoga saja itu memang bercanda.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jujur, ia juga tak tega mengatakan ini. Tapi, situasi membuatnya tak ingin melukai Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Tangan mungilnya mengambil sesuatu di saku bajunya. Sebuah gelang. Gelang yang dibuat dan diberi Naruto dari manik-manik warna-warni. Tak bagus memang, tapi lumayan buat anak seumurannya. Ia kemudian menarik tali gelang itu hingga putus. Membuat manik-maniknya jatuh berserakan di tanah.

"A...apa?Kenapa kau...kau..." Naruto tak mempercayai apa yang Hinata lakukan. Gelang itu adalah pemberiannya yang sangat bermakna baginya. Ia mengatakan bahwa itu adalah simbol dirinya yang ada di dekat Hinata. Jadi, jika Naruto tak ada di dekatnya, gadis ini cukup memakai gelang itu dan mereka akan selalu bersama. Dan apa yang dilakukan Hinata tadi membuat Naruto tak percaya, itu artinya Hinata memang serius.

"Ma...maaf Naruto-kun," dan kalimat itu menjadi akhir pertemuan mereka. Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tak percaya. Sedangkan gadis beriris lavender itu berlari sambil menahan air mata.

"Ke..kenapa?" lirih bocah Uzumaki itu.

.

.

.

Bocah itu kini tengah berlari. Meski berada di dalam keramaian. Ia tak peduli, meskipun omelan-omelan keluar dari orang yang ditabraknya. Ia tak peduli. Yang jelas, ia ingin jauh dari sini, tak peduli akan dimana. Air matanya berlinangan jatuh dari mata birunya. Mati-matian ia menghapus dan menahan air asin itu.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia sampai di sebuah hutan di Konoha. Hutan yang sepi dan tenang. Ia berjalan pelan dan mengelilingi pohon ini. Ia pergi ke hutan kecil ini, untuk melepas semua rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang padanya.

Ia merasa telah dikhianati. Baginya, teman adalah sesuatu yang berharga. Yang harus dijaga dan bersama. Teman adalah sesuatu yang langka baginya. Tentu saja, mendapatkan teman bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto sangatlah sulit. Jangankan mendekat, bertemu saja dengan orang lain, ia harus menerima cacian dan ditinggalkan.

Benci.

Ya, ia membencinya. Ia tak menyukai kenyataan yang di dunia ini. Kenapa ia yang harus mengalami hal ini? Kenapa hanya ia yang tak boleh bahagia. Hatinya pedih, dan juga sakit. Ia genggam kain baju yang berada di depan dadanya. Tepatnya di sebelah kiri. Tempat dimana rasa sakit itu berasal. Matanya ia pejam, berharap airmata di pipinya segera berhenti keluar. Namun, nyatanya tidak. Air mata itu kini malah membanjiri pipi tannya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Ia menjerit dengan sekuat tenaga. Berharap rasa sakit itu dapat dilampiaskan dengan teriakan yang kuat itu. Ia tak peduli, entah teriakan itu mengganggu orang atau tidak. Yang jelas, orang-orang memang takkan pernah peduli padanya.

"Hiks... Hiks.. Kenapa? KENAPAAAAA?!" tanyanya entah pada siapa dengan kuat di sela-sela tangisan. Kakinya sudah tak kuat berdiri untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dan kini ia berlutut dan masih mencengkram dadanya. Sepertinya teriakan tadi tak membantu Naruto. Rasa sakit ini masih terus terasa dan semakin kuat. Emosi sudah mencoba menguasai dirinya.

"Hiks.."

**"Menangislah! Tangisi dirimu yang malang itu!"**

Suara itu menghentikan tangisan Naruto. Ia mencoba memandang sekeliling, siapa yang mengatakan itu tadi. Namun, tak ada satupun orang di sana.

**"Aku adalah Kau. Jiwa kebencianmu. Jiwa yang membuat kau terpuruk,"**

Suara itu seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dikatakan oleh Naruto. Kini bocah itu dilanda ketakutan. Siapa yang beraninya mengganggunya? Apa mungkin itu hantu? Atau, anak-anak yang berusaha menjahili dirinya? Naruto memejamkan mata erat. Berharap semua akan kembali normal.

**"Aku...adalah monster. Monster yang tersegel di tubuhmu,"**

Naruto membuka matanya kembali dengan cepat. Dalam pejaman matanya tadi, ia melihat sesosok monster yang berada dalam kurungan. Gelap, dan juga basah. Ia tak melihat wajah monster itu. Yang ia lihat hanya mata beriris garis si monster, yang mengisyaratkan kebencian.

"A...apa maumu?" Naruto kini sudah sangat ketakutan. Nafasnya kini tak teratur. Ia berjalan mundur dan melihat langit. Berharap halusinasi itu buyar. Sayangnya, itu bukan halusinasi.

**"Yang aku inginkan..."**

**"Menguasai tubuhmu!"**

"AAAAAKKKKHHHH!"

.

.

.

"Tidak meloloskan genin lagi?"

"Ya, _Hokage-sama_,"

Perbincangan itu dilakukan oleh seorang pria tua dan lelaki bermasker yang sedang berjalan mengitari hutan Konoha. Pria tua itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pemimpin desa ini, Hokage. Sedangkan pria di sebelahnya adalah seorang jounin pelatih genin-genin baru.

"Aku tahu Kakashi. Kau masih memegang teguh prinsip ninja itu dan menjadikan itu syarat kelulusan genin bawahanmu. Aku menghormati itu, tapi keterpurukanmu pada masa lalumu..."

"Aku tahu, Hokage-sama. Aku...masih merasa bersalah pada Obito. Karena sesungguhnya, akulah sampah itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin, ada generasi berikutnya yang menjadi sepertiku," Kakashi -nama pria itu- memotong pembicaraan sang hokage. Ia menjawabnya dengan lesu dan menunduk. Sang Hokage menatap iba pria di depannya.

"Di hutan ini, aku dan Obito sering bertarung. Kami saling menentukan siapa yang menang, dan selalu saja aku yang menang," Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya saat mengingat masa lalu. "Padahal, aku berharap ia yang menang. Aku sangat kagum pada kegigihannya,"

Sang hokagepun ikut tersenyum mendengar cerita Kakashi. "Kurasa, Obito pasti bahagia di sa..."

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!"

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Kakashi dengan was-was. Posisinya kini menjadi siap menyerang sambil melindungi hokage ketiga.

"Itu, suara Naruto!" jawab Sandaime Hokage dengan kaget. Ia menjadi was-was, apa Naruto baik-baik saja? Kakashi segera membuka mata kirinya dan mengaktifkan sharingan.

"Dia ada di arah jam 2,"

.

.

.

Sementara itu, bocah berambut pirang ini tengah mati-matian menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa terasa. Kulitnya terasa panas dan terbakar. Kesadarannya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

**"Sedikit lagi..."**

"Ukkkhhh..." Penglihatannya mulai kabur dan tak fokus lagi. "Ku...kumohon, hen...hentikkkkaaaahhhnn!" pintanya pada si monster di dalam kurungan. Kini ia berada di dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Kabut hitam mulai melingkari tubuhnya. Di sela-sela itu, timbul sosok bayangan dirinya di dalam kurungan monster berekor sembilan itu. Sosok itu belum utuh sepenuhnya dan hanya samar-samar. Dialah, sosok kegelapan Naruto yang selama ini tersimpan dalam dirinya. Sosok itu tersenyum sinis kepadanya.

"Naruto!" teriak seseorang kepada Naruto. Naruto segera mengalihkan matanya ke sumber suara tersebut. Tampak seorang Sandaime Hokage dan seorang pria berambut perak yang tak diketahui Naruto siapa dia.

Kini, kulit leher, sebagian wajah, dan tangannya telah terbakar dan sedikit mengelupas akibat efek chakra monster itu. Mata kanannya perlahan berubah menjadi iris garis tegak berwarna merah. Chakra merah keorenan berbentuk monster berekor itu melapisi tubuh Naruto.

"Jii-jii-saaaaaannnn! AAKKKHHHH!" Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, menahan rasa dahsyat itu sambil merintih. Ia berjalan perlahan ke arah dua orang pria itu yang berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter darinya. Sedangkan kedua pria itu juga berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan perlahan juga.

Sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto. Mendadak, wajahnya menunduk dan rintihan itu perlahan hilang. Baik Kakashi dan Sandaime Hokage kebingungan. Perlahan, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan satu mata merah dan gigi taring panjang yang tumbuh di giginya.

**"Anak ini, belum cukup banyak kebencian. Suatu saat, tubuhnya akan aku ambil alih," **Naruto-yang sepertinya bukan dirinya- mengucapkan sesuatu pada mereka dengan suara yang mengerikan. Disertai senyuman sinis yang membunuh. Perlahan, chakra yang melapisi tubuh Naruto menghilang dan ia jatuh ketanah dan tak menyadarkan diri.

.

.

.

"Kyuubi, sepertinya sudah berusaha bangkit," Sarutobi, si Hokage ketiga berbicara di dalam ruang rawat inap bersama dengan Kakashi. Usai kejadian itu, Kakashi dan Sarutobi segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit. Naruto segera dioperasi dan dirawat dengan intens. Luka di tubuhnya cukup parah. Dikarenakan chakra Kyuubi yang begitu besar tak kuat ditahan oleh tubuh anak sekecil itu. Naruto sudah tak menyadarkan diri selama 3 hari.

"Ya, kurasa kebencian perlahan mulai bangkit dari dalam dirinya. Kebencian itu dimanfaatkan Kyuubi untuk lepas dari segel," Kakashi menambah kesimpulan masalah ini. "Kurasa, bukan hanya itu saja. Bukankah, Kyuubi disegel dengan shikifujin, yang mengorbankan nyawa ayahnya. Kurasa, segel itu masih kuat dan tak bisa dilepas Kyuubi dengan mudah,"

"Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Kakashi, kita harus menjaga rahasia ini. Jangan sampai pihak lain tahu dan memanfaatkannya," ucap sang pemimpin desa itu.

"Baik, Hokage-sama," Kakashi segera mematuhi instruksi Hokage itu. Setelah itu, Kakashi kembali melihat anak itu yang masih berbaring di ranjang.

_"Minato-sensei, kumohon jaga anakmu dari sana,"_

"Enghh..." Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan dan mendesah pelan.

"Naruto?Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sarutobi pada Naruto yang baru saja sadar. Sementara itu, sang bocah masih merasa pusing dan kebingungan. Kepalanya masih terasa berat dan sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Jangan dipaksakan. Tubuhmu masih lemas," ucap Kakashi. Naruto memasang wajah bingung ke arah Kakashi. Tentu saja, ia tak tahu siapa pria itu.

"Ah iya, Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Salam kenal Naruto," Kakashi seakan mengerti apa yang Naruto maksudkan. Ia memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum.

Naruto segera menatap sekitarnya. Kini, ia berada di sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan bau rumah sakit. Tubuhnya dibalut perban dan masker oksigen ada di mulutnya.

"Jii-san, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto dengan suara pelan, karena tenaganya belum sepenuhnya pulih. "Siapa monster itu? Kenapa aku dirawat?"

Sarutobi menghela nafas sejenak. Ia terlihat bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya pada Naruto. Anak itu masih kecil dan belum saatnya diberitahu. "Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Kau hanya diserang ninja lain dengan genjutsu itu. Tak apa-apa, istirahatlah,"

Naruto kecil masih bingung dengan maksud Hokage itu. Genjutsu? Itu sangat terasa nyata! Lagipula, luka-lukanya sangat parah. Sedangkan yang ia tahu, genjutsu itu hanya memberi siksaan mental. Anak itu mengingatnya karena ia mempelajarinya di akademi. Tapi, karena pikiran polos anak-anak dan ilmu yang masih sedikit, ia hanya mengangguk iya saja.

"Biar aku panggil para medis untuk memeriksa kesehatan Naruto," Kakashi berinisiatif dan menunduk sebentar pada Hokage kemudian melangkah pergi ke arah pintu. Pintu dibuka Kakashi dan ternyata ada orang lain juga dari luar kamar yang akan membuka pintu.

Panjang Umur.

Baru saja Kakashi akan mencari orangnya, orangnya sudah ada di depan mata. "Ah, kebetulan. Naruto sudah sadar. Bisa kau periksa kesehatannya?" tanya Kakashi.

Wanita yang ditanya Kakashi menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berada di ranjang yang sedang melihat jendela. Wajah wanita itu menjadi kesal dan malas untuk memeriksa pasien-terpaksa-nya. Namun, ketika ia menoleh lagi, ia melihat seorang kakek tua yang berada di tepi ranjang Naruto. Mau tak mau, ia harus memeriksa bocah itu.

"Ah, ternyata kau sudah sadar ya?" wanita itu menarik ujung bibirnya dan tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh memang, karena itu adalah senyum terpaksa. Senyum untuk menutup topeng diri yang sebenarnya.

Naruto segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia melihat wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Heh? Tersenyum? Yang benar saja? Padahal selama ini, jika Naruto berobat pada wanita itu, wanita itu selalu berbicara dengan ketus. Apa mungkin dia berubah? Entahlah, bisa saja. Karena roda selalu berputar.

Wanita itupun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia mulai memeriksa tubuh Naruto dengan peralatan medis dan juga _jutsu-jutsu iryo-nin_. Setelah pemeriksaan selesai, ia mulai mengangkat bicara.

"Luka-lukanya sudah mulai membaik. Tapi tubuhnya belum bisa digerakkan dengan baik. Beri saja Naruto istirahat dan makanan, aku akan segera membawa obatnya," ninja medis itu tersenyum kepada Sang Hokage dan lelaki berambut perak itu. Setelah dirasa aktingnya sudah meyakinkan, ia melakukan pemantapan lagi. "Nah, Naruto, kamu jangan banyak bergerak dulu ya!" wanita itu mengelus ubun-ubun kepala pasiennya sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang melihat itu menjadi salah tingkah-karena tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu- dan tersenyum balik.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Naruto dirawat. Terhitung sejak ia sadar dari pingsannya. Kini, kesehatan Naruto berangsur-angsur pulih. Sang Hokage dan Kakashi terkadang menjaga Naruto bergantian, meski hanya sebentar. Para Anbu juga ditugaskan menjaga Naruto saat malam hari, untuk jaga-jaga jika ada penyusup yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Dan di siang yang cerah ini, anak 9 tahun itu tengah sendirian di kamar. Sedari tadi ia hanya uring-uringan.

BRAAKK

Pintu terbuka keras. Dan disana terlihatlah seorang wanita yang selama ini menjadi dokternya. Wajah wanita itupun kembali menjadi sinis dan sebal, persis seperti yang Naruto lihat sebelumnya

"Kau sudah sehat. Sekarang, keluarlah dari sini," jelas, singkat, dan kasar. Naruto hanya kebingungan dengan maksud yang dikatakan wanita ini. Apa artinya ia sudah boleh keluar dari rumah sakit? Apa ia sudah sehat?

"Tunngu apa lagi. Cepat pergi! Kau sudah sehat! Biayamu bahkan ditanggung dengan pajak desa. Cih, enak sekali kau, sampah,"

Cih, itu dokter? Itu ninja medis? Payah sekali dia! Jadi ia hanya bermuka manis kalau ada Sang Hokage saja? Wanita itu segera membuka masker oksigen dan peralatan medis yang lain di tubuh Naruto. Naruto segera berdiri dari kasurnya. Tubuhnya kini telah dapat bergerak total seperti sediakala.

.

.

.

Uzumaki kecil ini telah sampai di apartemen kecilnya. Ia kini tengah berada di depan pintu. Ia tak marah atas kejadian tadi. Justru, itu membuatnya senang, ia tak perlu bertemu banyak kepalsuan disana. Ia berhenti di depan pintu itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada kotak kecil yang dibungkus kado. Tangannya segera terulur mengambil kotak itu. Kotak itu tak dibukanya, melainkan ia letak di tong sampah di sekitar tempat itu.

"Siapapun yang mengirim kotak ini, aku minta maaf. Aku tak butuh apa-apa dari kalian," kata Naruto pada kotak itu. Aneh, atau mungkin jika ada orang yang melihatnya, ia akan dikatai gila. Peduli apa? Moodnya hari ini sedang buruk dan ingin sendiri dulu. Ia segera kembali dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Dan tanpa ia sadari, sesosok gadis kecil kini dengan lirih menyebut namanya dengan pelan. Gadis itu bersembunyi dibalik tembok tanpa diketahui Naruto. Perlahan, air mata keluar dari mata sayunya.

"Naruto-kun...,"

.

.

.

Pintupun terbuka dan Naruto segera melangkah masuk. Ia berjalan sambil memperhatikan keadaan di rumahnya. Barang-barang berserakan dan sampah-sampah menumpuk dibiarkan begitu saja. Darah-darah kering yang membekas di dinding rumahnyapun bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Darah itu, adalah darah milik Naruto sendiri. Ingatannya kembali pada saat rumahnya dimasuki oleh segerombolan pria-pria yang mabuk. Mereka melukai tubuh kecilnya di rumahnya sendiri. Mereka hanya bilang, mereka ingin balas dendam pada Naruto, yang sudah menewaskan istri dan anak-anak mereka. Heh, yang melakukan itu Kyuubi, kenapa malah jinchurikinya yang jadi korban?

Naruto tersenyum miris mengingat itu. Ia berjalan lagi. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kental di kakinya. Bocah kuning inipun segera melihat kakinya yang menginjak sesuatu tadi.

Darah.

Ya, sebuah cairan merah pekat dan banyak berserakan di lantai. Ia yakin itu sebuah darah. Tapi, darah siapa? Cairan merah itu terlihat masih segar dan belum kering. Pasti ada orang lagi yang masuk ke rumahnya. Pantas saja, pintunya tadi tidak terkunci.

"Ti...tidak mungkin!" Naruto membulatkan matanya dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di pikirannya. Segera saja, ia berjalan menyusuri jejak darah itu. Langkahnya berhenti dan tak percaya. Tak percaya karena yang dipikirkannya tadi benar-benar terjadi. Bangkai itu, bangkai kucingnya.

"Ne...neko...," ia bergumam sambil mengucapkan nama kucing peliharaannya, Neko. Ia tak percaya, kucingnya sudah mati. Ya, Neko pasti saja baru disiksa oleh orang tak dikenal. Bekas pukulan dan sayatan pisau terlihat jelas dikulit kucingnya. Perlahan, airmata mulai jatuh keluar dari iris safirnya. Tentu saja, ia merasa terpukul. Hanya kucing inilah, temannya saat dia kesepian di rumah. Kucing inilah yang mau menerima keadaan Naruto, dan kucing inilah, yang juga mau menjadi teman curhat Naruto-meskipun kucing ini takkan mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan-. Naruto sudah menganggap Neko sebagai manusia dan sahabatnya.

Kini, kucing itu tak lagi bernyawa. Naruto memeluknya pelan, sebelum menguburnya. Ia tak peduli, darah-darah itu terkena bajunya. Bahkan, Naruto sendiri bingung. Ia yang dibenci orang, lalu mengapa orang-orang didekatnya ikut dibenci juga? Apa tidak bisakah ia beristirahat sebentar? Semua orang yang didekatnya pergi menjauhinya.

Perlahan, pelukannya pada kucing itu merenggang dan lepas. Wajahnya ia tundukkan dan matanya dipejamkan. Tak ada angin dan tak ada hujan. Tiba-tiba ia tertawa. Tertawa sinis dan meremehkan.

"khu...khu...khu..."

_Menertawai hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan..._

.

.

.

10 Oktober. Hari yang spesial bagi Naruto. Tentu saja, hari ini ia berulang tahun. Memperingati bertambahnya usia setahun sekali. Tak ada yang merayakannya. Para penduduk justru bersedih. Sedih, karena 10 Oktober adalah hari kematian massal penduduk. Orang yang mereka cintai, tewas pada peristiwa Kyuubi, 10 Tahun lalu. Makampun dipenuhi penduduk. Bahkan penduduk mencap tanggal 10 Oktober sebagai Hari Kelam. Heh, secara tak langsung, mereka mengatakan pada Naruto bahwa bertambahnya usia Naruto merupakan kekelaman para penduduk.

Tak ada yang ingat, tak ada yang mengucapkan, dan tak ada kado. Memang begitulah 10 Oktober setiap tahunnya. Naruto hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara gemercik air menjadi musik yang bocah itu dengarkan di hutan ini. Ia tengah duduk di pinggir kolam dalam hutan. Ia lebih suka menyendiri di hutan ini. Agar tak terkena hinaan lagi. Ditambah sekarang adalah 10 Oktober yang penduduk benci. Cacian pasti lebih banyak, kan?

Melihat bayangan dirinya di permukaan kolam itu. Airmata mulai jatuh lagi di pelupuk matanya. Ia jadi bingung, apa ia telah menjadi orang yang cengeng?

"Jadi, kau yang bernama Naruto. Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu?" suara berat itu mengagetkan Naruto. Sontak, ia segera menoleh kebelakang-tempat sumber suara itu-. Sosok yang memanggilnya tadi, adalah seorang pria dengan jaket/jubah hitam panjang yang menutupi dirinya. Ditambah lagi, wajah pria itu tertutup karena memakaikan tudung jubah itu dan topeng.

"Si...siapa kau? Darimana kau tahu namaku?" anak itu bertanya dengan kuat kepada seorang pria tadi. Kini ia mulai was-was, takut-takut ia diserang kembali seperti yang hokage ketiga katakan padanya-padahal itu bohong-. Ia mulai berjalan menjauhi laki-laki bertopeng itu.

"Kau tak perlu takut, aku takkan berbuat sesuatu padamu," laki-laki bertopeng itu menjawab dengan tenang dan santai. Naruto semakin takut dengan lelaki itu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekati Naruto. Entah mengapa, Naruto malah menjadi percaya dengan perkataan pria ini tadi. Ia diam saja di tempatnya dan membiarkan si topeng berjalan mendekatinya.

Lelaki misterius inipun segera berhenti melangkah ketika ia sudah mendekati Naruto. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruto. Perlahan, tudung jubah itu dilepasnya dan menampakkan rambut hitam acak-acakkan yang sedikit panjang. Naruto masih belum bisa mengenali pria ini.

"Aku..." lelaki itu berbicara kembali. Tangannya ia letakkan disisi topeng dan digerakkan. Topeng itu perlahan dibuka sampai memperlihatkan wajah lelaki itu sepenuhnya.

"Uchiha Obito,"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author**

AAAAAAA! Gomennasai Minna! Haha, updatenya lama! Masih menunggukah?( iya kalipun)

Akhirnya update juga, entah kenapa. Tiba-tiba ide gila Ken buat chapter 2 menjadi aneh dan gak logis. Ken memutuskan gak ngetik lagi. Tapi, setelah Ken bertapa di gunung Myobokuzan(-_-) berlama-lama, Ken dapat ilham idenya lagi yang lebih bagus. Semoga reader gak kecewa ^^

Oh ya, Obito? Obito ini, sangat mempengaruhi fic ini. Dan, Ken kesal dan menggila karena di manganya Obito tewas(kata Madara). Aaaaa...Ken gak terima! Ken suka ama char Obito. Hidup Ken ama Obito beda-beda tipis lah... :D. Ken juga sebenarnya kasihan sama Obito. Sedih gitu, apalagi 652 653 654 itu yang paaaaaling galau dan nangis bombay :P

Buat chap depan, Ken **gak janji** bakal update cepat. Soalnya dunia nyata Ken masih sibuk. Tapi, tenang. Ide udah dimantapin kok.

Last, Ken minta Review, uneg-uneg, kritikan, keluarin aja. Fic ini gaje dan jauh dari kata sempurna dan mungkin ngecewain readers. Tolong beritahu Ken kekurangannya. ^^

_And, ARIGATOU AND JAA NE!_


	3. Takdir yang Sama

_**Chapter 3 : Takdir yang Sama**_

"Uchiha ...Obito?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Ya, pria itu mengaku sebagai Uchiha Obito. Naruto mungkin sedikit percaya dia adalah anggota klan Uchiha. Sharingan merah dengan 3 tomoe tampak jelas di mata kanannya. Guratan-guratan spiral tercetak di setengah wajahnya, atau lebih tepatnya di sebelah kanannya juga. Mata kirinya ia pejamkan, bertanda bahwa ia telah kehilangan salah satu matanya.

Pria itu segera berdiri dan berjalan ke tepi kolam dan duduk disitu. "Terserah kau saja. Mau percaya atau tidak, yang pasti nama itu tak ada arti lagi," jawab pria itu yang bernama Obito.

Naruto segera mengikuti langkah kaki Obito dan duduk di sampingnya. Keheninganpun terjadi.

"Bukankah, semua anggota klan Uchiha telah tewas? Dan yang tersisa, hanyalah Sasuke?" Naruto mengangkat pembicaraan lagi. Pandangannya tertuju pada langit biru.

Obito menoleh sebentar ke arah Naruto, kemudian ikut memandang langit yang juga dipandang Naruto. "Ceritanya panjang, dan sekarang itu tak penting,"

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu ke sini?" tanya Naruto langsung ke inti pembicaraan. Lagi, Obito tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak dan membiarkan angin menggoyangkan rambutnya. Bocah yang usianya baru saja bertambah 1 tahun yang disampingnya sudah tidak sabaran mendengarkan jawabannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Obito dan menatapnya dengan serius. Seakan mengerti maksud Naruto, Ia segera membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Kita ini, sama,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A DARK LOVE**

**A NARUTO FANFICT**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI**

**FICT BY : SASSHI KEN**

**PAIR : NARUHINA**

**GENRE : KEN BINGUNG NENTUIN GENRENYA! OMEGAD, AUTHOR MACAM APA INI?!**

**WARNING : ALTERNATIVE REALITY, CANON, OUT OF CHARACTER, GAJE, ABAL, TYPO EVERYWHERE, AMATIRAN, DE EL EL**

**LIKE? PLEASE REVIEW...DONT LIKE? DON'T JUDGE ME :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyerngitkan alisnya dengan heran. Jawaban yang tak sesuai. Ia bertanya tentang A, tapi malah dijawab dengan topik B. Ia kini tahu, bahwa orang disebelahnya ini banyak basa-basi dan tidak serius. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti!" bentak bocah Uzumaki itu.

"Apa kau tak pernah berfikir, bukan hanya kau saja yang hidup seperti ini. Aku juga sama sepertimu," jawab Obito. "Aku dilahirkan, tanpa mengetahui siapa kedua orang tuaku. Aku selalu bertanya siapa yang melahirkanku, tapi tak ada yang mau menjawab. Dan aku merasa..."

"Orang tua?" Naruto memotong pembicaraan Obito. Lebih tepatnya, bukan bertanya balik. Melainkan bergumam lirih sambil menundukkan kepala. "Apa, kau tahu... siapa orang tuaku? Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

Obito yang mendengar itupun menoleh pada bocah berambut kuning dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku tak bisa memberitahumu siapa mereka. Yang jelas, mereka sengaja menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhmu saat kau baru pertama kali lahir,"

"Kyuubi? Apa itu Kyuubi? Makanan?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah _innocent_nya. Membuat Obito _sweatdrop_-tentu saja sweatdrop yang bisa disembunyikannya dari wajahnya-. Obito menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Apa kau memang tak tahu? Kau selalu dihina dengan sebutan monster dan penghancur,tapi apa kau tahu mengapa mereka memanggilmu begitu? Itu karena, monster itu ada di tubuhmu dan disegel disana!"

"Apa!?" Naruto membelalakkan matanya kaget dan tak percaya. Ada monster di dalam tubuhnya? Disegel? Di tubuhnya juga? Memangnya dia adalah benda? Yang seenaknya jadi tempat penampungan. Perlahan, tangan Naruto memegang bagian tubuhnya. Tangan, wajah, bahu, dada, dan perut. Tubuhnya adalah tubuh monster. Ya, iya memang monster. Nafas Naruto kini mulai tak teratur.

"Be..berarti, monster itu...yang...yang mencoba...mengambil alih tubuhku waktu itu..." Naruto mencoba menganalisanya. Ia mencoba mengingat peristiwa saat tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

"Ya, itulah Kyuubi. Rubah berekor sembilan. Monster dengan kumpulan kebencian, yang tersegel di tubuhmu," Obito menjawabnya dengan santai. Namun, lain dikata, lain di hati. Dalam hati, ia tak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

_'Kyuubi mulai bangkit? Itu artinya, anak ini sudah memiliki kebencian yang cukup,'_

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Mengapa? Kenapa harus aku? Siapa yang menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhku!?" Naruto mulai emosi tak terkendali. Ia berteriak dengan kuat. Dan tak ada yang mendengar, kecuali lelaki berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

"Tenanglah Naruto! Kendalikan emosimu, aku belum selesai bicara!" Obito berusaha menenangkan Naruto. Perlahan, emosi Naruto mulai mereda. Tapi, gejolak dalam hatinya semakin memanas. "Bukankan aku sudah bilang tadi, bahwa orang tuamulah yang menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam tubuhmu. Mereka sengaja menyegel Kyuubi dalam tubuhmu, karena..."

Obito menjeda kalimatnya sejenak. Dapat ia lihat kini ekspresi Naruto seperti sedang frustasi. "Orang tuamu, lebih mementingkan penduduk desa daripadamu. Mereka sengaja menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhmu karena ingin menyelamatkan penduduk dan desa. Sebagai gantinya, mereka harus kehilangan nyawa mereka dan meninggalkanmu sendiri di dunia ini,"

"Bukankah itu artinya, aku adalah pahlawan? Yang sengaja dikorbankan oleh orang tuaku sebagai wadah Kyuubi?" Naruto mencoba menyimpulkan pembicaraan ini dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan. "Tapi, kenapa mereka malah menghinaku? Seharusnya mereka memuliakanku! JIKA AKU TAK ADA, MAKA MEREKA AKAN TEWAS! KENAPA MEREKA BERLAGAK SOK HEBAT!?" Naruto berteriak kembali. Nafasnya tak teratur. Ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya yang selama ini dipendam. Kepalanya ditundukkan kembali, berharap nafasnya kembali normal.

"Itulah dunia ini, Naruto. Tak pernah adil dan selalu menyakitkan. Bahkan aku sendiri benci kenapa aku harus hidup di dunia ini," Obito juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu, ke..kenapa tak ada seorangpun yang memberitahuku? Kenapa mereka merahasiakannya? Bahkan, Hokage jii-san berbohong soal Kyuubi yang menyerangku waktu itu. Dia bilang, itu hanya genjutsu dari musuh yang mencoba menyerangku. Ke...kenapa?" tanya Naruto mencoba menahan tangisannya.

"Itu karena, mereka memanfaatkanmu sebagai kekuatan desa. Kau hanyalah sebuah boneka bagi mereka, yang diatur sesuka hati dan bisa dibuang kapan saja," jawab, atau lebih tepatnya, dusta Obito.

"A...a..apa?" Naruto sudah tak tahan lagi menahan air matanya. Sementara itu, Obito berfikiran lain.

_"Khu...Khu...Ini mempermudah rencanaku,"_

Setelah Naruto sudah dapat menghentikan air matanya, keheninganpun terjadi selama beberapa menit. Hanya ada suara helaan nafas dari mereka.

"Ne, mengapa kau menjadi seperti itu?" tanya Naruto. Obito menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengernyitkan alisnya. Tanda ia kurang mengerti, kemana arah pembicaraan anak ini. Naruto yang paham maksudnyapun segera mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, namun berbeda kalimat. "Maksudku, kau itu berasal dari klan Uchiha. Klan yang dihormati dan terkuat di Konoha. Tapi, kenapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu, seperti..emm... _missing-nin_?"

Obito yang mendengar pertanyaan polos anak kecil inipun tertawa kecil. "Itu karena, rasa sakitku di masa lalu, dan..."

"Pengkhianatan temanku,"

Naruto menatap ke arah Obito dengan tatapan yang seolah memiliki arti 'ceritakan apa yang terjadi dimasa lalumu'. Seolah mengerti, Obitopun mulai menceritakan kejadian di hidupnya yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Mulai dari awal ia masuk akademi dan terlambat. Ia yang dulu merupakan seorang Uchiha yang lemah dan selalu diremehkan, dan ia ingin menunjukkan pada orang bahwa ia tak selemah itu, dengan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi hokage. Kemudian, ia juga menceritakan tentang timnya. Kakashi, Minato, dan seorang gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya, Rin. Usahanya berlatih keras hingga bisa setara dengan Kakashi, hingga misi terakhirnya yang membuat setengah tubuhnya hancur dan dianggap tewas. Kemudian, kakek tua Madara yang menyelamatkannya. Dan, kisah terakhir yang membuatnya pilu...

Rin, dibunuh oleh temannya sendiri, teman yang dipercayakannya untuk menjaga Rin.

Obito sedikit menunduk dan mencengkram dada kirinya yang mulai terasa pedih. _Flashback_pun dihentikan sejenak, Obito menghela nafas dan melanjutkannya lagi. Ia kembali bertemu dengan Madara dan bekerjasama menciptakan dunia yang baru. Dunia yang tidak akan pernah menyakiti dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka, yaitu Genjutsu Mugen Tsukuyomi.

"Rencana Tsuki No Me, yang sudah aku rencanakan," Obito mengakhiri pembicaraan tentang masa lalunya.

"Dunia yang baru? Semua mimpi pasti terwujud?" Naruto bergumam pelan. "Apa, di dunia itu, aku bisa bertemu orang tuaku? Apa aku tidak akan seperti ini? Apa, Hinata dan teman-teman lain mau berteman denganku lagi? Apa...apa aku..."

"Bahkan kau bisa menjadi penguasa di sana," Jawaban itu seakan menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto. "Dan untuk menciptakan dunia itu, aku butuh kekuatan sembilan _biju_. Dan salah satu _biju_ itu ada di dalam tubuhmu. Jika kau juga setuju denganku, kau bisa bergabung dan bekerja sama denganku. Itulah tujuanku kemari,"

Naruto berfikir sejenak. Apa sebaiknya ia bergabung dengan laki-laki ini? Apa ia bisa mempercayainya? Atau, jangan-jangan dia adalah pembohong? Naruto memejamkan mata sambil berusaha berfikir.

"Aku tak meminta jawabannya sekarang. Kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun, di tempat ini, dan juga dijam yang sama," Obito memberikan kelonggaran pada Naruto untuk menjawabnya. "Satu hal lagi..."

"Jangan pernah menceritakan pertemuan kita dan membuka identitasku pada orang lain,"

ZRUUUUTT

Obito mengenakan kembali topengnya dan meng_kamui_kan dirinya. Lelaki itu telah menghilang. Dan kini tersisalah Naruto seorang di hutan ini. Naruto tak ambil pusing, ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan hutan ini.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan. Namun, perut Naruto berbunyi lagi. Bertanda ia lapar lagi. Padahal baru sebentar ini ia memakan ramen cup. Satu belum cukup. Ia segera ke rak tempat penyimpanan ramennya. Begitu ia membukapintunya, sampah-sampah cup ramen langsung berserakan keluar. Ia tak peduli dengan sampah itu. Hari ini dia begitu malas membersihkan apartemennya. Segera ia cari sebuah cup ramen yang masih ada. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Semua persediaannya telah habis.

KRUUYYUUUKKK

"Perut sial!" makinya pada perut yang berbunyi tadi. Rasa laparnya semakin menjadi. Mau tak mau ia harus mencari makan di luar. Pikirannya langsung terpusat di Restoran Ramen Teuchi. Segera ia ambil uang yang cukup dalam dompet kataknya. Setelah merasa cukup, barulah ia pergi.

Suasana diluar agak sepi. Padahal biasanya jam segini penduduk masih ramai diluar. Ia tak peduli hal itu. Yang ia pedulikan adalah mengatasi kekosongan perutnya.

"AAAKKKHHH! Ko-san, to...tolong!"

Suara itu, sepertinya Naruto mengenal suara itu. Suara gadis itu...tak lain dan tak bukan adalah...

_'Hinata?!'_

Ia segera berlari berlari ke arah sumber suara itu. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti. Kepalanya digelengkan kuat-kuat.

_'Tidak. Aku tak boleh menolongnya, dia bukan temanku!'_

Itulah tekad yang ditanam dalam hatinya. Ia tak ingin sakit hati lagi karena gadis itu. Ia berbalik langkah dan berjalan menuju tujuan asalnya. Namun baru beberapa langkah, ia berhenti lagi.

Namun, hatinya masih bimbang menentukan pilihan. Ia berfikir dengan serius dan akhirnya mendapat ide dari bunga matahari di tanah dekat tempat ia berpijak. Entah bunga siapa itu, ia segera memetik tangkai bunganya. Ia menatap sebentar bunga itu kemudian memantapkan hatinya.

"Apa sebaiknya aku menolongnya?"

"Iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Tidak,"

"Iya,"

"Ti.."

Oke, sepertinya ia menggunakan cara alternatif mencari jawaban menggunakan kelopak bunga. Orang-orang sering menyebutnya_ capcipcup_. Dan Authorpun sering menggunakan itu jika ada soal dengan jawaban piliha ganda :P (capcipcupkembangkuncuppilihyangmanayangmaudicup)

"Ahh! Tidak berguna! Tak membantu!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dan segera berlari secepat kilat ke arah dimana seseorang membutuhkan bantuannya. Tangkai bunga itu ditinggalkan dan dijatuhkannya begitu saja di tanah.

Sampailah ia di tempat suara Hinata berasal. Suara itu berasal dari sebuah lorong kecil yang sepi. Dapat Naruto lihat kini ada 5 orang shinobi dari desa yang entah mana -karena ia tak dapat melihat _hitai ate_ mereka- dan seorang pelayan Hinata yang tidak salah bernama Ko sedang berusaha melawan mereka dan melindungi majikannya. Meskipun keadaannya sendiri sudah mulai sekarat. Sepertinya kelima ninja ini begitu kuat. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, yang berada di belakang Ko, tangan dan kakinya diikat begitu kuat. Tersirat di wajahnya ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa.

"Hi..hinata-samaaggghhh," usai kalimat itu, Ko jatuh tersungkur dan pingsan.

"Sudah pingsan, heh?" seseorang dari mereka menginjakkan kakinya di tubuh bunke Hyuuga itu. Sedangkan yang lainnya mulai berjalan ke arah pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Ingin rasanya Naruto segera turun tangan, namun ia masih menunggu waktu yang tepat. Kini, ia masih bersembunyi di atas dahan pohon. Bersyukurlah karena hari ini sudah gelap, sehingga ia tidak ketahuan.

"Jadi, langsung kita bunuh, atau siksa dia dulu, hmm?" usul seseorang dari mereka. Dapat disimpulkan, bahwa mereka dibayar untuk membunuh Hyuuga Hinata. Sepertinya yang membayar mereka adalah musuh Klan Hyuuga.

"Hei! Beraninya kalian pada anak kecil!" teriakan anak kecil itu menghentikan langkah kaki mereka berlima. Segera mereka menoleh pada asal suara itu. Sedangkan Hinata, membuka kembali matanya yang terpejam kuat karena ketakutan yang amat-amat besar. Ia tahu suara itu, suara itu adalah suara orang yang berarti bagi dirinya. Ia melihat intens ke arah asal suara itu. Ternyata memang benar.

_'Naruto-kun? Apa itu kau?'_

Persis seperti awal pertama pertemuan mereka. Dimana Naruto berusaha melindunginya.

"Heh, ada bocah sok jagoan rupanya disini!" remeh mereka. Tak terima dengan perkataan itu, Naruto segera melayangkan tinjunya ke arah perut seorang dari mereka. Sayangnya, tinjuan itu begitu lemah dan mudah ditangkis. Membuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Tak mau kalah, mereka segera melemparkan _shuriken-shuriken _ke arah Naruto. Beruntung, senjata-senjata itu dapat dihindari Naruto. Setelah menghindar dan mendapatkan kesempatan yang cukup bagus, ia segera menendang selangkangkan seorang lelaki di sana. Yang ditendang berteriak menahan sakit. Tentu saja, karena daerah itu katanya adalah daerah terlemah lelaki jika diserang. Naruto tersenyum bisa membuat lawannya K.O -walau tidak K.O seutuhnya-.

"Hohoho, rupanya anak ini betul-betul serius ya? Baiklah, mari kita pukul lalat ini segera!" seru pemimpin mereka. Segera saja, ia mengaktifkan jurus dan mengeluarkan bola api magma dari mulut mereka. Gerakannya begitu cepat, Naruto tak sempat menghindar. Bola magma itu mengenai kulit kakinya.

Kakinya serasa mati rasa, ia tak bisa bergerak lagi karena rasa panas yang begitu kuat. Hal itu dimanfaatkan mereka untuk menyemburkan kembali bola magma ke arah bocah itu. Kini, tangan Naruto juga terkena bola panas sial itu.

"Ugghhh...Pa...Panassss!" Naruto berteriak kesakitan akibat efek jurus itu. Tubuhnya memang terasa mati rasa.

"Jaring Tanah!"

Setelah seruan jurus itu, perlahan tanah-tanah yang berada di sekitar pijakan Naruto bergetar. Dan keluarlah puluhan tanah yang mengeras berbentuk tabung pipih seperti pipet. Tanah-tanah itu bergerak sesuai arahan dari gerakan tangan pemilik jurusnya. Tanah-tanah itu membentuk pola tertentu yang sedikit rumit. Setelah menjulang dan membentuk pola, tanah itu segera menancap kembali ke tanah. Dan kini Naruto tertahan di dalam tanah itu. Tanah itu kini menjadi jaring, yang mengurung Naruto.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai!" usai berhasil menghentikan Naruto, mereka segera kembali ke arah Hinata. _Kunai_pun mulai dikeluarkan dari saku senjata mereka. Hinata kini sudah sangat sangat takut dan tak bisa memberontak. Ikatan itu bagaikan menghentikan aliran _chakra_nya.

SREETT

Kunaipun mulai digoreskan ke kulit pipinya. Cairan darahpun mengalir keluar dari pipi imut itu. Tak mau ketinggalan, beberapa dari mereka mulai menyayat kulit kaki dan tangan Hinata yang tak bisa digerakkan. Hinata berteriak dengan kencangnya sambil menahan rasa sakit itu.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat kesakitan Hinata sudah tak tahan lagi. Amarahnya sudah memuncak. Ia tak kuasa melihat gadis cantik itu seperti itu. Berkali-kali dicobanya, namun hasilnya nihil. Jaring-jaring itu tak dapat dihancurkannya karena tenaganya yang masih lemah.

_"Kusooo!'_

Batinnya berteriak. Sudah cukup kesabarannya diuji. Ia tak tahan lagi, ketika orang itu menyemburkan bola magma yang ukurannya lebih kecil, namun banyak ke area leher Hinata. Iris safirnya sekejap berubah menjadi iris garis berpupil merah.

**"Khu...khu...,"**

"Aaaakkkkhhh! Ku...kumohon..." Air mata dan rintihan itu tak membuat hati mereka goyah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, sebuah kunai yang berada di tangan seorang dari mereka segera dilayangkan menuju perut Hinata. Tepatnya, mereka menusuk perut Hinata. Hinata sendiri sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

"GGGGRRROOOOAAHHHH!"

"Su...suara apa itu?" belum sempat ditusuk lebih dalam, suara teriakan itu mengagetkan mereka. Mereka segera melihat di sekitar dan membentuk posisi siap menyerang, namun tak ada satupun disana.

Tunggu,apa itu cahaya terang keorenan yang berada di dekat anak yang mereka basmi tadi? Dan mengapa Jaring Tanah tadi sudah hancur?

"GGGRRRR, BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN!"

Mereka kaget setengah mati, saat mengetahui bahwa anak yang mereka lawan tadilah, yang mengaum dengan kuat. Ya, kini Naruto betul-betul dibatas kesabarannya. Emosi dan nafsu membunuh menguasai tubuhnya. Tepatnya, Kyuubi mulai mengontrol dirinya.

Tubuhnya kini diselimuti chakra Kyuubi. Tiga guratan garis menghiasi tiap pipinya. Taring kecil nan panjang tumbuh di giginya. Dan jangan lupakan mata itu. Betul-betul terlihat seperti monster. Mereka segera menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu-jutsu mereka.

Percuma, Naruto menjadi terlampau kuat. Melihat lawannya mulai ambruk, bocah yang telah dikuasai kegelapan kini tersenyum sinis dan memandang mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Ia mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Satu orang yang disana berhasil mencekik leher Naruto. Namun, Naruto bergeming di tempat. Tangannya memegang tangan orang yang mencekiknya. Yang mencekik tersenyum puas, mengira Naruto memohon untuk melepaskan tangannya karena kesakitan.

KRRAAKKK

"Auuwww!" orang yang lebih tua dari anak itu malah meringis kesakitan. Ternyata prediksinya salah. Justru, bocah itu mematahkan tulang tangannya. Orang itu segera melepas cekikannya dari leher Naruto. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk melawan pria laknat itu. Serangan bertubi-tubi dilakukannya. Membuat pria itu kesakitan dan sekarat, hingga akhirnya ia menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Ti...tidak mungkin," gumam rekan dari orang yang baru saja tewas tadi. Mereka yang sedari tadi bersembunyi mulai ketakutan melihat anak itu. Bocah kuning itu segera menginjakkan kakinya di tubuh mayat yang jatuh tersungkur itu. Persis seperti yang dilakukan orang itu tadi.

"Na...Naruto-kun," Hinata membelalakkan matanya tak percaya melihat keadaan Uzumaki Naruto. Betul-betul seperti monster yang haus darah. Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke Hinata sejenak. Tidak, ia tak boleh menghampiri Hinata dulu, ia harus memukul 4 lalat besar ini.

.

.

.

4 lalat itu, kini telah terkapar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Naruto tersenyum puas. Darah yang bertumpahan di tanah, dioleskannya ke tangan kecilnya. Dan darah itu dilumuri ketubuh pemilik darahnya yang tak bernyawa lagi.

"A...apa?" kesadarannya sudah berangsur kembali. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Pembunuhan itu, dilakukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Tidak, bukan dirinya sendiri. Tapi, dengan chakra monster yang tersegel di tubuhnya.

"Ha...haha...AHHAHAHAHAAAHH!" tawanya dengan kuat dan kencang. Wajahnya, tak menunjukkan ekspresi tertawa riang. Tapi, tertawa puas dan mengerikan. Disertai dengan senyum sinis dan tatapan membunuh yang tajam.

"A...ada apa denganmu, Na...naruto-kun?" tanya seseorang di belakangnya. Naruto segera berhenti tertawa dan menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang. Ah ya, iya lupa tentang Hinata! Segera saja ia berlari ke arah Hinata dan segera membuka ikatan di kedua tangan dan kaki Hinata.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang. Baik Naruto dan Hinata segera melihat ke arah asal suara itu. Sepertinya gadis berambut biru itu mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu. Itu adalah suara pelayannya yang lain. Ia sedikit kecewa, karena ia berharap ayahnyal ah yang menolongnya.

Naruto yang tak ingin ketahuan segera pergi berlari meninggalkan Hinata tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun

.

.

.

Kini, Naruto kembali ke apartemennya. Tujuan utamanya keluar tadi tak sempat dilakukannya. Selera makannya menghilang begitu saja. Ia duduk termenung di tepi ranjangnya. Ingatan tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi mata, memperhatikannya dengan intens.

"Jadi, itu kekuatan Kyuubi? Mengagumkan," bocah itu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memusatkan pikirannya pada sesuatu.

**"Jadi, kau **_**jinchuriki**_**ku? Khu...khu..., begitu mirip dengan kuning keparat itu,"**

Naruto tak memperdulikan perkataan biju di depannya. Yap, akibat kosentrasinya tadi, ia kini bisa masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya. Dan sekarang, ia berada di sebuah ruangan becek dan di depannya terlihat jelas sebuah kurungan besar. Dimana di dalam kurungan itu, Kyuubi terkurung. Persis seperti pertama kali ia melihat monster itu.

Naruto berjalan beberapa langkah dan berhenti. Tatapan tajamnya diarahkan ke arah Kyuubi. Ia tak dapat melihat begitu jelas, karena di dalam ini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin di beberapa titik.

"Apa itu tadi? Chakra itu, jelaskan padaku!?" tanya, atau perintahnya pada biju itu dengan datar.

**"Apa kau betul-betul ingin mengetahuinya, hmm?"**

"Katakan saja jawabannya!"

**"Cih, baiklah. Itu adalah chakraku. Chakraku itu, sangat besar. Dan jika kau menggunakan chakra itu, kau akan sangat berbeda dan menjadi lebih kuat,"**

"Begitu ya. Kekuatan _biju_ memang luar biasa,"

**"Heh, itu memang benar. Dan kau... bukanlah apa-apa bagiku. Aku bisa saja menghancurkanmu, tapi kurungan sial ini menghalangiku,"**

"Hoi!" Naruto berjalan mendekati kurungan itu. "Karena kau berada di tubuhku, maka aku minta uang sewa sebagai gantinya karena kau tinggal di sini," Tangannya menunjuk ke arah Kyuubi.

**"Heh? Uang sewa?"**

"Tak perlu menggunakan uang sebagai bayarannya," titahnya. "Kau cukup membayarnya dengan chakra dan kekuatanmu. Kau cukup memberiku semua kekuatanmu,"

**"Tak semudah itu kau bisa mengambil dan mengendalikan chakraku. Sampai kapanpun, kau takkan bisa. Kau bergantung padaku. Kau takkan bisa kuat jika aku tak memberikan chakraku padamu. Kau bisa saja mati di tangan semua orang, tapi kau belum mati. Kenapa? Karena ada aku. Aku menghalangi semua orang yang ingin membunuhmu. Karena, jika kau mati, aku juga akan ikut mati,"**

"Pegang kata-katamu itu Kyuubi. Lihat saja, suatu saat nanti, kau akan tunduk padaku dan aku akan mengambil semua chakramu," Wajahnya mengisyaratkan keseriusan dan tekad yang kuat.

**"Berharaplah keberuntungan berpihak padamu!"**

Usai ucapan remeh Kyuubi itu, Naruto segera membuka kelopak matanya. Kini ia sudah tidak berada di alam bawah sadarnya lagi. Yang dilihatnya kini adalah pemandangan dalam rumahnya yang berantakan. Anak itu segera memakai topi tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kecilnya.

_'Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat. Ya, harus!'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata termenung di kamarnya sambil tiduran. Beberapa hari ia habiskan untuk tidur-tiduran di kamarnya. Semenjak insiden itu, Hinata mengalami luka yang sedikit parah dan kesehatannya menurun. Luka-luka itu agak cepat sembuh berkat obat manjur Klannya. Namun, ia butuh istirahat yang cukup. Karena itu, beberapa hari terakhir ini ia tidak masuk akademi dan hanya bisa uring-uringan di kasur.

Gadis kecil itu memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Mencoba menerawang kembali ingatannya di malam itu. Ia ingat, saat itu bocah berambut kuning mencoba melindunginya. Saat laki-laki itu merintih kesakitan karena harus melindunginya. Dan juga, saat bocah beriris safir itu, berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

Hinata bergidik ngeri saat melihat Naruto diselimuti chakra oren kemerahan di tubuhnya. Wajah anak itu yang juga mengerikan. Dan jangan lupakan kekuatannya yang sangat luar biasa. Ia tak yakin apa itu memang Naruto yang dikenalnya atau tidak. Saat itu Naruto berubah 180 derajat.

_'Apa itu kekuatan Naruto-kun sebenarnya? Mengapa ia begitu berbeda? Apa yang terjadi padanya?'_

.

.

.

Naruto kembali lagi ke hutan itu. Hutan tempat pertemuannya dengan pemuda yang memberitahukan kenyataan yang sebenarnya padanya. Ia bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang besar. Matanya dipejamkan, mencoba mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang menyedihkan, semua yang disayanginya telah pergi dan berkhianat, perkataan Uchiha itu, dan juga pertemuannya dengan Kyuubi.

ZRRRUUUTTTT

"Tempat yang sama, jam yang sama. Kau benar-benar menepati janjimu tempo hari," seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera menoleh pada dahan besar di pohon yang disandarinya itu. Dapat ia lihat Uchiha Obito yang baru saja keluar dari _kamui_nya itu berdiri disana. Obito segera melompat turun dari dahan itu dan membuka topengnya. Tubuhnya disandarkan juga ke pohon itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanyanya langsung ke inti.

Naruto tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan membukanya lagi. "Aku tak akan menolaknya, tapi aku tak bisa berjanji untuk bergabung denganmu,"

"Ragu-ragu, eh?" tanya lelaki yang lebih dewasa darinya itu dengan remeh.

"Mungkin saja nanti aku akan membantu rencanamu. Tapi, sebelum rencanamu itu berjalan..." Naruto menghentikan pembicaraannya sebentar. Sementara itu, Obito memandang Naruto sambil menunggu jawabannya.

"Kau harus mengajariku agar aku menjadi lebih kuat,"

.

.

.

"Haahh...haahhh..." gadis berambut biru gelap itu tengah mengatur nafasnya. Ia sedikit kelelahan dengan pertarungan ini. Ia sudah pulih dari sakitnya, namun latihan demi latihan tetap diberikan oleh ayahnya. Dan kini, ia harus latihan bertarung dengan adiknya.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya ia bertarung dengan adiknya. Entahlah, mungkin sudah 3 kali. Tapi, dari ketiga kali itu, dia selalu kalah, dan juga selalu membuat ayahnya kecewa. Dan di latihan yang keempat, ia tak ingin kalah dari adiknya. Ia ingin membuat ayahnya bangga padanya.

"HIIIAAAAHHH!"

"AAUUUWW!"

Sepertinya Hinata kecolongan. Hanabi-nama adiknya-, sudah berada di depan Hinata dan dengan cepat memukul bahu kakaknya dengan pukulan Khas Hyuuga. Tangan kiri Hinata segera memegang bahu sebelah kanannya, tempat Hanabi melakukan pukulannya. Ia merintih pelan menahan rasa sakit itu. Wajahnya ia tundukkan, untuk menutupi rasa sakit itu.

"Haahhh...seperti biasa," suara parau dan pelan itu, terdengar di telinganya. Ia tahu suara itu, itu adalah suara ayahnya. Lagi, Hinata mengecewakannya. Lagi-lagi ia tak bisa membuat ayahnya bangga. Ia tak bisa menunjukkan kehebatan dirinya. Yang ia tunjukkan hanyalah keputus asaan dan kelemahan. Pandangannya mulai buram dan cairan-cairan menumpuk di matanya. Jangan katakan kalau itu adalah air mata.

Menyerah.

Ya, iya sudah menyerah menjalani kehidupannya. Sampai kapanpun, ia takkan bisa menang dari adiknya. Sampai kapanpun, ia hanya akan menjadi pecundang. Karena ini adalah takdirnya. Takdir tetaplah takdir, persis seperti ideologi sepupunya.

_"Aku memang terlahir sebagai pecundang. Tapi, aku takkan membiarkan takdir sebagai pecundang itu melewati hidupku!"_

DEEGG!

Kalimat itu, ia ingat kalimat itu. Itu adalah kalimat yang seseorang ucapkan padanya. Seseorang yang sangat sangat dikaguminya.

_'Na..Naruto-kun?!'_

Ya, apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar. Ia tak akan membiarkan takdir sebagai pecundang itu ada di hidupnya. Biarlah ia terlahir sebagai pecundang, tapi setidaknya, ia takkan menjalani hari-hari sebagai pecundang. Ya, iya harus bangkit. Ia tak boleh menyerah pada keadaan.

Perlahan, ia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Pandangannya terfokus pada lawan mainnya. Ia sudah berada di posisi kuda-kuda, namun tak segera berlari menyerang lawan di depannya. Tetap di situ.

Hanabi sepertinya sudah mengetahui maksud kakaknya. Kakaknya itu seperti menunggu diserang olehnya. Segera saja, ia berlari dan berusaha menyerang orang di depannya.

"HIIIAAAAAHHH!"

BRUUUGGGKKKKK

Suara dentuman itu mengagetkan ayahnya yang melihat pertandingan itu. Bukan karena kerasnya suara itu, melainkan orang yang membuat suara itu yang membuatnya kaget. Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya. Tak percaya jika...

Hinata berhasil menjatuhkan adiknya dan menang telak.

"Aakkhh," Hanabi merintih pelan sambil menahan rasa sakit itu. Tak disangka, ia terlempar beberapa meter ke belakang karena pukulan kakaknya. Dirinya kini berada di sebuah teras ruang latihan ini. Wow. Dan lagi, rasa sakit itu sangat luar biasa terasa sakit. Satu lagi, ingatkan keluarga Hyuuga ini untuk memperbaiki kembali _doujo_nya. Salah satu sisi dinding _doujo _itu rusak dan menyisakan lubang besar akibat hantaman tubuh Hanabi yang terkena pukulan kakaknya.

"Haahh..Haaahhh..." Hinata masih belum menggerakkan tubuhnya kembali ke posisi semula. Nafasnya diusahakan untuk kembali teratur. Setelah dirasa sudah normal, barulah ia kembali ke sikap semula, berdiri tegak. Kemudian gadis itu membalikkan badan menghadap Hiashi, menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat. Usai itu, ia segera melangkah pergi meninggalkan doujo itu dengan tenang. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Tidak mungkin. Chakranya meningkat drastis dan alirannya cepat. Apa yang terjadi: Hiashi bergumam pelan sambil mengaktifkan_ byakugan_ di matanya.

Berbeda dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam _doujo_ itu, Hinata berjalan pelan keluar dari tempat itu. Ada hal yang _nyangkut_ di benaknya. Kata-kata itu, entah mengapa membuatnya menjadi lebih kuat. Ia sendiri bingung, apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi bangkit dan kuat.

_'Aku memang terlahir sebagai pecundang. Tapi, aku takkan membiarkan takdir sebagai pecundang itu melewati hidupku!'_

Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat perkataan itu. Bukan pada perkataannya, tapi pada orang yang mengatakannya. Jujur saja, ia menyesal memutuskan pertemanan mereka. Ia masih ingin berada di dekat pemuda itu, memberi kehangatan, mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Namun apa dikata, ia pasti sudah dibenci Uzumaki kecil itu, karena mengkhianatinya. Senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum getir.

.

_._

_._

"Aaaauuuww!"

"Hei, hati-hatilah. Bukankah sudah kubilang ada banyak jebakan di sini. Karena itu, tugas kau sekarang adalah menghindari jebakan itu dan segera kemari!"

"Ya..ya, baiklah. Dasar cerewet! Kau tak lihat latihan ini begitu susah bagiku?!"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk melatih dirimu?"

Suara berisik itu datang dari dua orang yang sedang berada di hutan. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Obito dan Uzumaki Naruto. Untuk memenuhi keinginan bocah kuning itu beberapa minggu yang lalu, Obito kini mengajari Naruto teknik dasar seorang ninja yang sesuai dengan anak seusianya, yaitu menghindari jebakan musuh.

Lelaki itu menggunakan _mokuton_nya untuk membuat perangkap dan jebakan yang harus dilewati Naruto. Dan Naruto harus melewatinya sampai ke ujung tempatnya berpijak yang berjarak kurang lebih setengah kilometer dari Naruto. Tentu saja ketangkasan dan kecerdikan harus digunakan dalam latihan ini.

Naruto akhirnya berhasil melepaskan lillitan kayu yang melilit kaki kanannya dengan akalnya. Babak pertama, selesai. Kini ia kembali melanjutkan babak keduanya. Sebuah jembatan dari batang pohon yang besar. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena harus menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai di tepi jembatan ini. Ia melangkah dengan senyum bangga, ia berfikir sepertinya di jebakan kedua ini ia tidak gagal. Ia berjalan terus dengan pelan dan tiba-tiba berhenti saat jidatnya terbentur pelan dengan sebuah benda tebal dan panjang.

"Apa ini? Tali tambang?" Ia memandang bingung benda di depannya. Untuk apa ada tali yang diikat ke ranting pohon diatasnya disini? "Apa dia sengaja menggantukan tali ini agar aku mudah melewati arena ini? Hmm, aku bisa menggunakan tali ini untuk mengayun ke depan dan aku akan lebih cepat sampai ke sana? Baiklah, mari kita coba! Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan!" gumamnya pelan sambil berfikir dengan logis tujuan tali itu. Segera saja ia mendur ke belakang sambil memegang tali itu. Kemudian ia berjalan cepat dan mencoba berayun dengan tali itu. Jika pembaca bingung dengan maksudnya, kalian bisa fikirkan seorang tarzan yang mengayun-ngayun di hutan dengan tali.

TRAAANNGGG

"Eh?" belum sempat mengayun, langkahnya langsung dihentikannya saat melihat dua buah _shuriken _kecil tertancap di depannya. Ia menoleh ke arah asal gerakan _shuriken_ itu. Belum sempat melihat penuh ke atas, ia dikagetkan dengan hujan shuriken dari atas. Segera saja ia berlari menghindari banda tajam itu. Untunglah, saat dia mencoba berlari, ia menemukan potongan kayu berbentuk menyerupai persegi. Ia gunakan kayu itu sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya dari _shuriken-shuriken._

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau menggunakan shuriken?" Ia berteriak kepada orang yang membuat jebakan ini. Tentu saja kepada Obito. Anak itu berteriak sambil mencoba menangkis benda dengan 4 mata tajam yang bergerak ke arahnya.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang, ini latihan menghindari jebakan? Saat kau menarik tali itu, tali itu akan melepas shuriken-shuriken di atasnya dan akan menyerangmu. Ingatlah satu hal, musuh tak akan memberi kemudahan pada lawannya!" Lelaki itu menjelaskannya kepada Naruto. Usai itu, ia menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus berdiri disini berjam-jam. Lama sekali bocah itu datang kemari.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai juga," Uzumaki kecil itu akhirnya berhasil menangkis dan menghindari semua shuriken di depannya. Merasa takkan ada shuriken lagi yang menyerangnya, ia segera berlari melewati jembatan batang pohon itu. Sialnya, baru beberapa langkah ia berlari, ia terpeleset dan jatuh ke bawah.

"Akkkhhh! Ittaii!" teriaknya dengan kencang. Ia memang tak tercebur ke dalam air karena di bawah jembatan itu bukanlah sungai dan di bawahnya itu tidaklah dalam. Tapi, di bawahnya adalah beberapa, atau banyak duri-duri tajam yang berserakan di sana. Duri-duri itu menusuk bokongnya karena bagian tubuhnya yang jatuh duluan adalah bokongnya. Ia segera berdiri dan mencabut duri-duri itu dari bokongnya. Sial datang lagi, kini kakinyalah yang terinjak duri.

"Siaallll!"

Gegabah dan ceroboh. Dua kata itulah yang disimpulkan Obito. Ia melihat dengan intens dari kejauhan bagaimana bocah itu berusaha mencabut duri tersenyum kecil melihat itu.

_"Tak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus cepat!"_

_"Hoi! Jangan gegabah! Lihat di depanmu! Atau kau akan..."_

_"Uuuwwaaaa!"_

_"Dasar kau payah, Obito! Lihat, kakimu jadi terikat dan tergantung di atas pohon dengan terbalik! Haahhh, merepotkan,"_

_"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, Kakashi bodoh!?"_

_"Aku sudah bilang tadi! Apa? Bodoh? Bukannya kau itu yang bodoh?"_

_"Aaaa terserahlah! Sekarang bantu aku agar lepas dari tali sial ini!"_

_"Oke, oke. Aku akan melemparkan shuriken ini agar tali itu putus,"_

_"Arigatou Kakashi! Kau memang kawan yang ba... Auuwww!"_

_"Sekarang talinya sudah lepas,"_

_"Dan kepalaku jadi sakit! Kenapa kau membiarkan kepalaku membentur tanah sih?!"_

_"Seharusnya kau tahu jika tali ini putus, maka kau akan jatuh. Dan kau harus membuat antisipasi untuk itu. Pikiranmu dangkal sekali,"_

_"Enak saja! Harusnya kau yang bertanggung jawab! Bukankah kau yang melepaskan tali ini?"_

_"Hei, masih mending aku menolongmu! Dasar ceroboh!"_

"Cih..." Ingatan itu kembali lagi teringat di benaknya. Padahal ia sudah mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam. "Kau yang dulu, memang begitu menyedihkan," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu di ujung sana, Naruto masih berusaha bebas dari tusukan benda runcing itu. Dia begitu terlihat konyol dan payah. Persis seperti dirinya dulu. Ah, sial! Melihat Naruto, ia menjadi mengingat dirinya dulu. Sedalam apapun ia mengubur ingatan itu, tetap saja di hatinya yang paling dalam, ada perasaan tak rela menghilangkan semua kenangan itu.

"Naruto, kau begitu mirip denganku. Dan suatu hari nanti, mungkin kau juga akan sepertiku," gumamnya pelan.

.

.

.

Musim gugur sedang di puncaknya. Membuat semua daun-daun menguning dan pepohonan menggugurkan daunnya. Daun-daun itu menutup jalanan yang sedang dilewati pemuda ini. Ia menendang daun-daun agar mempermudah langkahnya. Pemuda itu, Uzumaki Naruto tengah berjalan tanpa arah. Sekedar untuk menyegerkan diri dari kebosanan di apartemennya yang begitu hampa. Selama langkah kaki anak itu berjalan, ia tak menyadari seorang gadis kecil tengah mengikutinya diam-diam dan tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon. Ia baru menyadari keberadaan gadis itu saat mendengar suara benturan sesuatu dengan pohon yang begitu kuat.

"Siapa i..? Hinata?" Ia menoleh ke belakang dan berlari ke arah sumber benturan itu. Dan terlihatlah olehnya teman, ralat mantan temannya itu. Ia terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata disitu. Sementara gadis yang kepalanya terbentur pohon tadi, memasang ekspresi kaget dan menundukkan wajahnya. Ia kaget karena aktifitas _menguntitnya _ketahuan.

"Enngg_... Sumimansen_ Naruto-kun," Setelah kalimat itu, ia segera berlari meninggalkan bocah di depannya itu. Belum sempat ia berlari lebih jauh, pergelangan tangannya telah ditahan Naruto. Segera saja, pemuda beriris safir itu menarik pergelangan tangannya. Membuat pemilik tangan itu juga tertarik dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun, lepaskan tanganku!" pintanya kepada Naruto. Permintaan itu tak dihiraukan oleh orang di depannya. Naruto justru mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat dan mempercepat langkahnya. Tentu saja, Hinata juga harus menyamakan kecepatan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Naruto membawa gadis itu sampai di tempat yang begitu sepi. Setelah itu, ia mulai melepaskan cengkramannya.

Hening. Tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan selama beberapa menit. Hinata sudah berusaha kabur dari situ, namun tatapan tajam Naruto yang diarahkan padanya membuatnya takut dan akhirnya hanya bisa menunduk untuk menghindari tatapan itu.

"Kau tak boleh berbohong pada dirimu sendiri," Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Karena suatu saat, kau akan menyesali hal itu,"

Usai kalimat itu, ia segera berlari meninggalkan Hinata di tempat itu dengan cepat. Sementar gadis Hyuuga itu, mematung di tempatnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja disindir oleh rekan sebayanya itu. Ia tahu, meskipun hanya sependek itu, tetapi maknanya sangat dalam.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bacotan Author**

Maaf updatenya lama, abis seminggu kemarin UKK jadi gak sempat ngetik selama seminggu. Hehe, gomen ne...

OmyGod, ternyata chapter 3 panjang juga ya... Ken juga gak nyangka. Semoga gak ngecewain readers

Dan buat adegan actionnya, maaf kalo kurang kerasa. Soalnya ngedeskripsikan adegan action itu emang rumit bagi Ken, tapi ngeimajinasiin sama ngegambarnya itu baru mudah :P Satu lagi, apa chap ini terlalu/kurang sadis? Atau harus ganti rated? Kayaknya gak usah ganti rate deh, tar pada minta LEMON... Ken gak pandai bikin yang IYKWIM :v

Oh ya, makasih banget buat yang mau review, fav, atau alert ff Ken ^^. Seneng aja gitu, baru 2 chap udah 32 review, 25 fav, 15 follow (lebay-_-) Pokoknya samting dah...

Jawab review? Ini jawabannya( nunjuk fic), soalnya semua minta lanjut, ini udah dilanjut :v. Dan Ken juga udah berusaha membuat kalimat satu dan lainnya menjadi nyambung. Maaf kalo chap sebelumnya antar kalimat itu agak gak nyambung, soalnya Ken gak bisa ngerangkai kalimat dengan bagus -_-

Terakhir, Ken minta review dari pembaca, kalo bisa jangan jadi silent reader. Ungkapkan aja semua uneg-unegnya Ya?Ya? #PuppyEyesNoJutsu

_Last, Arigatou and Jaa Ne!_

_Perawang, Riau_

_Diketik sambil dengerin lagu dari single Flying Get JKT48 (plak XD)_

_PS : Ken kepingin beli single Gingham Check JK..( readers : udah sono! Malah ngidol disini!)_


End file.
